Fading Wounds: Sequal to Scars Reopened
by Silver Inferno
Summary: ReiKai, MaxTyson, hint of KennyEmily HERE IT IS! THE LONG AWAITED SEQUAL! coughs gotta stop yelling like that. Any way, this is set 5 years after the end of season 1, and the group is now meeting up again, in a reunion. Then someone brings Rei's and


It's been 5 years since the Bladebreakers won the World Championships. Rei and Kai have married, and adopted a little girl, Kilee, who has short black hair, and eyes a few shades darker then Kai's red/brown eyes. Max and Tyson married as well, and have been living in Hawaii for a few years, before moving back to Tokyo, and running a very popular Beyblading store. Kenny owns a huge corporation, and makes a living holding beyblading tournaments almost every day from the money he makes inventing newer and better launchers and accessories for beyblading. Tyson has at least three of every type of launcher Kenny has made.  
  
The former team has decided that they're going to meet in Tokyo for a reunion, and it will be a reunion that NONE of them will ever forget, espcecially Kai and Rei.  
  
Kai winced as the small bundle of energy sitting on his shoulders leaned back, hauling on his grey and blue hair, giggling with joy at the reaction from her daddy.  
  
Rei bit the inside of his cheek, trying hard not to laugh as Kai carried their daughter to the park where they were meeting their friends.  
  
"You know Kai, if you took her off your shoulders and carried her in your arms-"  
  
"She would throw up all over my new shirt." Kai finished dryly, turning to his husband, who looked like he was going to burst from holding in his laughs. Kilee started bouncing in excitement as they neared the place where the rest of the former team was waiting.  
  
Tyson was cracking up at the sight of the emotionless Kai carrying a two year old on his shoulders.  
  
"Hey Kai, you holding some woman's child for ranso-" He was cut off by Max's elbow jabbing him in the ribs. Kai raised an eyebrow and placed the child on the ground, who instantly ran to hide behind the legs of Rei, peeking out timidly at the others.  
  
"Hello Kenny, Max, Jack A-"  
  
"Kai..." came the warning tone from Rei. "Language." Kai sighed.  
  
"Tyson." Tyson smirked, and motioned snapping a whip, along with the sound, "Wpshh!", earning a growl from Kai. Max laughed, then kneeled in front of Rei, smiling gently at Kilee, who was clutching the back of Rei's pants.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked softly. She just pressed her face into Rei's pants. Rei patted her head.  
  
"Aren't you going to say hi, Kilee? This is one of Daddy's friends." The little girl turned her brown eyes up at Rei, then back at Max.  
  
"Hi." She said quietly. Max instantly melted, and turned to Tyson.  
  
"Tyson, why can't we-"  
  
"Not yet, Max." Tyson said, shaking his head. Rei smiled, and picked Kilee up, resting her on one hip, and she buried her face into his shoulder.  
  
"So when did you guys adopt?" Kenny asked.   
  
"A year ago." Kai answered.  
  
"She looks just like you, Rei." Max said, straightening up.  
  
"It took a long time to find her. We wanted to find a child who looked like one of us, and Kai felt it be easier to find someone with black hair and brown eyes rather then blue/grey hair and gold eyes." Rei said, shifting the little girl slightly. "How's your buisness, Kenny?"  
  
"Fantastic. We now have a virtual reality program for people to train by themselves. The prototypes grid map is saved in Dizzi." Kenny said, patting the machine under his arm.  
  
"Figures." Tyson said, folding his arms. "Rei marries Kai, I marry Max, and Kenny marries his computer."  
  
"At least my bride led the way to 40 billion dollars." Kenny teased, causing everyone to laugh, and Tyson to blush. "And actually, I didn't. But I do have a girlfriend." Everyone turned to Kenny, who instantly blushed.   
  
"Our little rich boy has been dating Emily for 2 years now." Dizzi explained.  
  
"Go, Kenny." Tyson said, clapping the boy on the back. Rei smiled as Kenny stumbled from the force.  
  
"So guys." Kai said. "we haven't seen each other for 5 years. How exactly are we going to celebrate?"  
  
"Well first off, we need to find a nanny for Kilee." Rei said, guesturing to said sleeping girl. Kai instantly looked panicked.  
  
"A nanny? As in, some stranger? Who doesn't know what her favorite things to watch are? To eat are? We can't leave her with some delusional teen who's desparate for some money!! No way! I refuse to leave my daughter in the hands of-"  
  
"Kai!" Rei hissed, not wanting to wake the little girl. The blunet turned to her. "Relax. Mariah is in town, so we'll leave Kilee with her. Mariah's nuts over her."  
  
"Yeah, and will probably dress her in frilly pink dresses." Kai muttered as the group left the park. Rei laughed.  
  
"I'm not going to be surprised if she turns into a tomboy, what with all the cargo pants and tee shirts you have her in." Rei said, looking over the little black pants and blue shirt their daughter was currently wearing. Kai smirked.   
  
"She looks cute." He argued, as they headed for Mariah's apartment.  
  
Someone a ways behind them glared at the cheerful pack, watching them leave.  
  
"So. Little Rei's got a family now, hmm? Well, I should really get aquainted." The figure glared, baring his fangs in a growl of contempt.  
  
The group walked back form the pizza parlor they were just at, laughing and sharing stories. They paused as Rei's cell phone went off, and he answered it.  
  
"Hello? Hey Mariah.... Calm down, I can't understand you...... WHAT?!?" Rei's face paled, causing panic to rise up in Kai. He watched his koi's eyes as they widened. "Where the hell did he go?!" Now Kai KNEW something was wrong; Rei never swore. "Did he say where he was taking her?!" Kai snatched the phone from Rei, just in time to hear Mariah sob:  
  
"I'm sorry Rei, but he just barged in, holding a gun and demanding to know where she was!! I, I panicked, and the next thing I know, he's storming out, hauling Kilee behind him by the back of her shirt! I don't know why Li's doing this, but..." Kai didn't hear the rest as the phone slipped from his fingers and shattered on the ground.  
  
"Kai?! Rei!? What's happening?!!" Kai turned to Max, anger and rage boiling in his crimson eyes, but the rest of his face relaxed.  
  
"Li's kidnapped Kilee." He said calmly, then exploded. "THAT ROTTEN LOWLIFED SON OF A BITCH HAS STOLEN MY CHILD!!!!"  
  
A/N: Yep, just a nice short intro to get you interested. Yeah, I'm leaving you right here. LOL. Oh, and BTW, I'm suspending Depending on a Stranger right now. SUSPENDING, not DISCONTINUING. I will add to it later, but I'm working on this, and can't do two at once. I originally wrote DOAS as a fill in until I came up with an idea for SR. But DON'T WORRY!! I WILL CONTINUE WITH IT!!! Just, not right now.  
  
P.S.: THANK YOU, AA-Chan !!!! She was the one who gave me this idea!! *bows repeatedly* Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!!!!! *gasps for breath and keels over*  
  
S.I.: *wakes up, grinning* oh, and don't worry, AA-Chan, I do plan on putting in the scene where they pick out Kilee and Fangbaby. I will include how Max and Tyson got together, don't worry. 


End file.
